


Not an Accomplished Liar

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-24
Updated: 2008-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes a persuasive argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not an Accomplished Liar

**Title:** Not an Accomplished Liar  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge(optional):** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #7: Nox  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Somewhat fluffy.  
 **Summary:** Harry makes a persuasive argument.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** Not mine!

  
~

Not an Accomplished Liar

~

“ _Nox_.”

“Why’d you do that?”

“Darkness is preferable.”

Harry, curled beside Severus, stroked his arm. “We always have sex in the dark,” he whispered.

“There’s a reason for that.” Severus sounded strained and Harry pressed closer, attempting to reassure him.

“You mean you don’t want to see me?” Harry teased.

“Brat.” Severus’ lips grazed his forehead. “I mean I’m not particularly attractive.”

“Severus, please. I’ve licked every inch of you.” Harry nuzzled Severus’ jaw. “Would I do that if I didn’t lo--think you’re attractive?”

Severus froze. “You’re not an accomplished liar,” he mused.

Harry smiled. “So? Lights?”

“Proceed.”

“ _Lumos_.”

~


End file.
